Interview with the Vampire Yaoi Lemon
by LlL-rOmAnCeR
Summary: Lestat watched his 'Beauty' closly every night, and during this time he has learned that he is very wealthy, lives in a good home, and his name is Louie. His little Louie was sick from their last encounter the recent night.
1. Chapter 1

**Interview With The Vampire Lemon**

Lestat store blankly at the man boldly facing the other man, holding a gun to his face. He wanted this man, that shows no fear of death, "So beautiful..." He whispers to himself. He felt a growing heat in his groin and cursed under his breath and left to find a whore to satisfy his need. His search was invain since his 'Beautiful' had the only whore available at the moment. He began to follow them, or should I say HIM to the docks. There he watched as the whore got down on her knees and coming out of the darkness was another man, who holds a knife to his 'Beauty's' neck threatening to harm him. But it seemed that his 'Beauty' didnt care if he died. Rage got the best of him and before he could stop himself he had killed the man holding the knife and scared off the whore."So you want death?" asked Lestat. 'Beauty'(Louie) didnt answer him but his eyes said it all. "I will show you a little taste of DEATH!" Lestat then lefted into the air holding his 'Beauty' by the neck. Lestat noticed what he was doing to him and let go. He watched as he fell into the waters of the Mississippi. He smiled and said "Until we meet again." And blew him a kiss, then fled.

Lestat watched his 'Beauty' closly every night, and during this time he has learned that he is very wealthy, lives in a good home, and his name is Louie. His little Louie was sick from their last encounter the recent night.

**The night before **

Lestat followed His Louie to a grave yard, and to the tomb that Louie so often visits. _What could be so special to Louie why he often visits this tomb? _Lestat wondered. His train of thought has been broken by the sound of sobbing, he looked at Louie and found him on his knees crying. Now Lestat understood WHAT was so special about this particular tomb._This is his Wife and Child. _He realised. He couldnt bear seeing his little Louie cry any longer. "You shouldnt dwell on the past, My dear Louie." Louie stiffened up and looked back. Lestat stared back at Louie's red, tear stained, yet handsom face. "Why are you here?" Louie asked Lestat. "I'am just here to check up on what belongs to me." Lestat said simply. Louie looked at him confused and then in anger. "What makes you think I belong to you?" he asked in a low deadly voice. Lestat was shocked but didn't show it, He smirked at Louie and said " I don't think...I know." This made Louie go over the edge and he lashed out at Lestat. Lestat stood still and let Louie tackle him down but before Louie could hit Lestat, he had his hands over his head with Lestat on top of him with a big smile on his face. " GET OFF ME!!" He yelled. Lestat laughed, leaned forward toward Louie until their lips were barley touching. The whole time Lestat kept Louie's eyes on his. Lestat softly kissed Louie, pulled back to see the reaction of his little Louie. Louie couldnt look at him and turned his head away. Lestat took this chance and bit down on Louie's neck. Louie then started to yell and struggle, but every time he did he would grind his hips into Lestat's hips. Lestat moaned once and stopped before he lost control. He looked down at Louie and seen he was weak and in shock. Lestat smiled down at Louie and said "Louie, Louie, Louie...You belong to me now Louie." Then Lestat kissed Louie one more time and left Louie in the graveyard...craving for his kiss.

**Back To The Story**

Lestat is watching HIS little Louie sleep. Louie was coughing and was trying to get warm. Lestat didnt like to see his Louie like this. Just then Louie woke up and turned to him. "What are you doing in my house?" asked Louie. His voice was not as deep and sexy to Lestat as it was before. "It doesnt matter..." said Lestat walking towards Louie "I'm with you now." He leans down and kisses Louie deeply. He opens his eyes and sees Louie's eyes are closed and feels him kissing back. Lestat could feel Louie's tongue licking his bottom lip and he lets his tongue in. Louie takes back his tongue after feeling something sharp lightly bite down. Lestat could taste the blood and starts kissing his little Louie fiercly, trying to taste every drop of blood in his mouth. Louie wimpers under Lestat and Lestat moans into Louie's mouth, and starts grinding their hips into each other. Louie and Lestat pull away for air. Lestat starts kissing and nipping at Louie's neck drawing out blood here and there. Louie looks at Lestat and notice that they are breathing harder and he could feel something other than his erection between his legs. Lestat Pulls him back into another kiss and starts taking off his shirt. They pull apart to get it off Louie's head and take off Lestat's shirt as well. They both kiss each other deeply and Lestat slowly ties Louie's hands over his head and onto the headboard using his shirt. Louie looks down Lestat's chest when they broke apart. His eyes wandered lower and he quickly looked away feeling his face go red. Lestat laughed at him and started kissing down Louie's neck, slowly going to his nipples and starts to torture Louie with his mouth. Lestat got bored of Louie's nipples and decided to go lower. He looked up at Louie and find him staring at him. Lestat started taking of Louie's pants painfly slow, when they were fully off he gently grazes his fingure tips along Louie's wet erection making Louie buck his hips up, and moan lestat's name. "Soon your going to be screamming my name...My little Louie." Lestat licks off Louie's pre-cum, and sucks the tip of his long erection, careful not to use his teeth/fangs. Louie on the other hand is trying very hard not to buck his hips. Lestat holds onto Louie's hips firmly and takes it all into his mouth and moves his head up and down. "ah...Lestat..f-faster." moans Louie. Lestat does so to please his little Louie. But right when Louie was going to cum he stops. Louie is breathing hard and is saying something that Lestat could hardly undrstand. "You want more?" Lestat says while licking up the shaft of Louie's hard erection. "y-yessss" Lestat smiles and puts 2 fingures to Louie's mouth. Louie slightly opens his mouth and sucks on Lestat's figures while Lestat sucks on him. Lestat takes his fingures back and slowly guides it to Louie's opening, and slowly glides 1 inside Louie. He could feel Louie stiffin up as he starts to move his fingure in and out of him slowly. Minutes later Louie is moanning uncontrolably as Lestat prepairs him. Louie has had enough with only figures and tells Lestat to enter him. Lestat takes off his pants reveilling a thick, long, erection that was BEGGING to be free. Louie takes one look at it and gets scared. Lestat sees Louie's un-easyness and tells him "It will hurt in the beginning...but I asure you, you will love it" Louie nodds and lays back. Lestat wanted this to be perfect for Louie so he put a pillow behid his head and under his back. Lestat spread his legs and got in position, and started to push in, but stopped when he felt Louie tense. Lestat looked at Louie and seen him at the brink of tears. He ran his hand down the side of his face and Louie looked at him. "Louie, You must relax so it wouldnt hurt as much." Louie nodded and slowly relaxed and started to take deep breaths to calm himself. Lestat went the rest of the way in and didnt move quite yet. After Louie had gotten adjusted to Lestat's size, they began to move.

Both breathing hard and sweating, Lestat go carried away and bite down on Louie's neck and drank. Louie gripped Lestat's shoulders and wrapped his legs around Lestat's waist making Lestat go in deeper. Lestat pulled his Fangs out of Louie's neck and kissed him deeply. Louie's grip on Lestat grew tighter when Lestat hit something inside Louie that made them both moan in pleasure. Lestat didn't feel Louie's nails dig in to his skin, but Louie did and he put his lips to Lestat's shouler and began to suck on his blood. Lestat began to move faster and started to pump Louie's erection at the same pace as he was going.

Louie started to yell, Lesta ignored it and pumped harder. "AHH! LESTAT!!" "...Louie." They both came, Louie didn't move for awhile. Lestat grew worried and pulled out of him slowly in case he would hurt his Little Louie. When he looked at him he found Louie with his eyes closed sleeping. Lestat smiled and covered them both up, and hugged Louie while he slept. Lestat stared at Louie and felt something was different about him. That is when he noticed the fresh bite mark on Louie and himself. Lestat laughed and hugged Louie tighter, waking him up. When Louie opened his eyes he seen Lestat smilling down at him and couldnt help but smile himself. When he smiled he felt something was diffrent in his smile. Lestat Began to kiss Louie and pull him up to his feet. "What happ-" Lestat put his figure to Louie's lips "shh..." and brought Louie a mirror. When Louie looked in the mirror he couldnt beleive what he seen, fangs were now in his mouth. "Welcome, My dear." Lestat said as he hugged Louie from behind. "Welcome...to what?" asked Louie, Lestat kissed his cheek and said "Welcome to the life of an immortal... My dear Louie"

**The End**


	2. BIG NEWS

This is not a chapter.

I repeat: THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

I have decided to hand over my works to my little sister.

Her pen name is SafetyPinStitches. She will rewrite my stories into… descriptive, mature and longer versions which she promises, readers will love.

I am not saying that I have quit writing, it's just that I can't find the time to do it as much as I want to.

To make things easier and so you would not have to wait long (I hope) I have written something called a 'rough draft' for all my All boys summer camp story and she promised to leave in the swearing, funny crap and the hard core words. So no need to worry about that.

Yes, the ones with multiple chapters are done and will be up to read when my sister is done with them (Except Demons, Vamps and Myths).

For yaoi lemon requests, send them to this Pen Name.

Too see which stories are really my work, my Pen name will be under the titles.

Have any questions, complaints and other things you might want to say, go ahead and write to my inbox on this site. I will come back from time to time to check how my little sis is doing with my stories. Her story of that guy with a deformed face scared the fuck out of me.

I will never… never EVER read any of her works again. I did not want or need to know that about females. (On her bio page it says her story had girl on girl.)

The stories here will be deleted and moved to SafetyPinStitches by Feb 1st.

I will come back!!!


End file.
